


What do you expect from New York?

by Signe_chan



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-04
Updated: 2012-12-04
Packaged: 2017-11-20 05:52:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/582000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Signe_chan/pseuds/Signe_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony wants to move to Malibu for the winter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What do you expect from New York?

“Right, we need to move this operation to the Malibu house,” Tony declared, dropping down on the chair next to Bruce on the lab bench. Bruce didn’t dignify the amateur dramatics by looking over. It never worked in anybody’s favor to accommodate Tony. “I mean it. Pack a bag, we’ll fly out this evening.” 

“I have experiments that can’t be moved,” Bruce informed him. “What’s happened. Did you offend someone?” 

“If we had to move to Malibu every time I did that we’d just move there permanently,” Tony said with a shrug. “Leave the experiments. We’ll come back in the spring.” 

“The spring?” Bruce asked, setting the tablet he’d been working on down and finally looking over at Tony. “What’s chasing us out of New York for the winter?” 

“The forecast says snow.” 

“Yes,” Bruce replied slowly, raising an eyebrow. “It’s New York in Winter, that’s to be expected.” 

“I don’t do snow,” Tony said, leaning over against Bruce’s arm. “I’m moving to Malibu until it’s over, it’s much more civilized there so pack your bags.” 

“I’m not moving, Tony,” Bruce said with a sigh. “You go down to Malibu without me.” 

“No,” Tony said, shifting closer to drape an arm across Bruce’s shoulder. “I’ll make it worth your while if you come to. I bet I can think of something to keep your occupied in Malibu.” 

“You can’t bribe me with sex,” Bruce said, slipping out from under Tony’s arm. He ignored Tony’s scowl as he grabbed the tablet and moved away. “I have work here. You did, in fact, spend a decent amount of time convincing me to stay here so I can do my work more effectively. You don’t get to drag me away now because you’re afraid of the cold.” 

“You’re seriously telling me to go on my own?” Tony asked. Bruce shrugged. “You’re going to stay here, miserable and alone, and let me go to Malibu.” 

“Well, I’d rather you didn’t go to Malibu,” Bruce said with a shrug. “But it’ll hardly be the first time I’ve been alone, I’m sure I’ll cope.” 

“You know, that’s kind of depressing,” Tony said, stepping up behind Bruce. Bruce sighed as the other man looped arms around him, pulling him close. He let himself be pulled, sagging back against Tony’s chest. Of course the truth was that if Tony did leave for the winter he’d miss the other man. He hadn’t wanted to, he’d only agreed to move in for the science but he’d grown rather attached to the company of a man who didn’t flinch every time he got near. It wasn’t even the sex he’d miss, just the casual touched, the warmth of another human. Just Tony, the way he followed everything he was saying, always had an interesting contribution to make, made Bruce feel like he was worth caring for. 

“Are you genuinely sure there’s no way I can talk you into moving?” Tony asked, pressing a soft kiss on Bruce’s neck, but he knew better then to be distracted by that. Tony wasn’t above using sex to get his way. 

“I’m afraid so. There’s just too much to be done here.” 

“Fine,” Tony huffed, dropping his hands to Bruce’s hips. “But if I die or hypothermia you’re entirely to blame.” 

“That’s not likely,” Bruce said even as a weight he hadn’t know he was carrying lifted from his chest. Tony wasn’t going to go. Tony was going to stay here with him and NOT go to Malibu. He liked that. He liked that a lot.

“Yeah, well, we’ll see. Now, how are you going to show me you appreciate me staying?” 

“I think I’ll find a way,” Bruce said, turning in Tony’s arms and yanking the other man in for a kiss.


End file.
